Young
by Nitedream
Summary: Epic Fail. In no way, shape or form is this a valuable addition to the Fruits Basket fandom. It includes violence, and a Mary-Sue OC. Kyo/Yuki. Rated T just in case. I do not own Furuba, and I never will. Songfic of Young by Hollywood Undead


_We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, but we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart_

_I see children in the rain like the parade before the pain_

_I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make_

_I see life, I see the sky, I'd give it all to see you fly_

"RAWR! STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" A shoulder-length black and blue streaked-haired girl threw her Game Boy just as she was killed by the Riku Replica in KH: CoM again.

"Hey, no need for such language, little Kira." Shigure admonished, tapping his cigarette into the ashtray.

"I swear those bastards make him impossible to beat on purpose! And don't call me little!"

Yuki picked up the game and played it for a moment himself. Two minutes later, he handed it back just as the cutscene for after the battle was playing.

"...MO, NANDE YE NEN?" She screeched, staring down at the game unbelievably. "YOU USED A CHEAT, DIDN'T YOU, YOU BASTARD?"

"Kira-san, please don't call Yuki-kun a b-bas-um...that name!" Tohru tried to settle the girl down, turning red as she attempted to say 'bastard', then chickened out.

"Grr..."

"Will you shut up, you stupid bird? I'm trying to sleep!" Kyo yelled from the doorway.

"Why don't you make me, little kitten!"

"Pretty bold coming from someone half my size!"

"At least I didn't get tricked by a rat!"

"Kira, don't make me call Hatori over here!" Shigure warned with a smile on his face.

"Grrr...you call my brother over here and you'll regret it, Shigure!"

"How are you two so energetic this early in the morning?" Yuki sighed.

Kyo looked over at his silver-haired housemate. "What is SHE even doing here this early anyway? I thought you got home schooled just so you won't have to get up before noon."

"SHE is right here, stupid cat!"

"Dumb crow."

_Yes we wave this flag of hatred but your the ones who made it! Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before our eyes, I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt! We get so sick, we're so sick, we never wanted all this, medication for the kids with no reason to live!_

Ah, yes. The story to why Kyo calls her 'crow'.

Like how Kyo was never included in the original Zodiac, so was Kira. When hugged by a male outside of the Zodiac, she turns into a crow. Known as 'The Uninvited Raven'. The raven was in the legend as well, but crashed the banquet God threw for the animals, as the crow never received an invitation, instead, found out by the unwittingly dragon, who had no idea the raven had not been invited, as God was afraid of the crow, since its cry always foretold death.

"You do know you'll have to tell Tohru-kun and Akito soon, right? With Kira around, no way its gonna stay a secret." Shigure told them, smiling.

"Nothing to tell that dumb bird." Kyo scowled, Yuki putting a lithe paw over his boyfriend's to calm him down. Kyo glanced at the rat and smirked.

"Ah, the smell of romance in the air..." Shigure sighed, fanning himself. "I must use this in my next book! I hear yaoi is very popular with the ladies~."

"You do and you die." Kyo threatened.

"Kyo, maybe he's right." Yuki voiced. "After all, I actually know Kira very well from when I lived in the main house. She may be a idiot, but she's still very observant. And able to stand her own against Akito. With her on our side, we have a very good possibility of escaping Akito's wrath unscathed. So let's tell her when she comes home, okay?" Yuki smiled up at Kyo.

"Whatever. It's your choice." Kyo turned pink at the cute expression on his lover's face, then looked away while Shigure nodded and occasionally chuckled.

"If you two will excuse me, I have some work to do..." Shigure escaped the room, leaving the two to their own devices.

"...We're alone." Yuki pointed out.

"So?"

"We should _do_ something..." Yuki smirked deviously.

(Okay, if your thinking their gonna do something very lemon-oriented, stop thinking, because I don't have the courage to write something like that!)

_So we march to the drums of the damned as we come_

_watch it burn in the sun_

_We are numb!_

"I SMELL LOVEY-DOVEY!" A loud voice sounded from the entrance.

"We're in here!" Yuki called out. Kira stopped short at the doorway, eyes bugging and laughter threatening to burst out.

"Y-yuki-kun? What are you wearing?" Tohru freaked out, turning as red as Yuki was.

Yuki turned red and attempted to yank the skirt of the maid's outfit he was wearing over his thighs.

"I was the poor man in Dai Hin Min..." He mumbled, turning even redder.

Kira was rolling around laughing.

"Ah~! My lungs! I can't breathe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She sat up and sat at the table, still laughing every now and again.

"Congrats, Kyooo~chaaan! You actually beat Yuki at something!"

"...I did, didn't I...?" Kyo realized, his face turning serious as he thought hard.

"Kira, we actually have something we wanna tell you..." Yuki said quietly, still red that he was exposed as he was. When was the last time anyone actually saw his knees...? Besides obviously Kyo, but that's a different matter.

"Coming out of the closet?" Kira asked rhetorically as she leaned back on her hands. "Chillax, I could care less. So get right to the point. Why are you telling me now?"

"Here's some tea!" Tohru announced. "And your coffee, Kira-san."

"Tohru-kun, marry me!" Kira gave Tohru sparkly eyes. Tohru just turned red.

"Ehhh?"

"Cut it out, Kira." Yuki sighed. "Your confusing poor Honda-san."

"Hey, it was a serious proposal. She'd make someone a great wife."

"Can we get back on topic?" Kyo growled, slamming his fist on the table. "Akito is gonna find out about us soon enough, and when that happens, we need you around to make sure he doesn't try to hurt Yuki!"

Kira was silent as her eyes turned steely.

"Akito won't hurt him. Don't worry. Akito shows up here unexpected, or you two are called to the main house, just call me."

_We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, but we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart_

_As we walk among the shadows, the streets the fields of battle_

_Take it up we wear the mantle, raise your hand with burning candles_

_Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark_

_feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart_

"Kyo? Kyo is everything alright?" Yuki called as he walked downstairs to the kitchen, where his orange-haired lover went to grab a glass of milk before bed, only for Yuki to be roused from near-slumber by the shattering of glass.

Tohru had left to stay the night at Hanajima's for a late night cram session between the two and Uotani, Shigure leaving to stay with Ayame for an unknown reason, not that Yuki wanted to even delve into THAT particular mystery.

"Kyo?" Yuki yawned, approaching the kitchen and stopping short.

There before him was Kyo on the floor, blood pooling beneath him. Akito was standing above him, knife in hand, as the back door stood wide open.

"Hello, my vengeful little Yuki. I'm sorry for barging in so late." Akito smiled...Yuki thought it was pure evil. For every time Akito smiled at him like that, either someone would get hurt physically, or he would by physiologically get torn down.

"Kyo!" Yuki called out worriedly, paying little to no attention to the head of the Sohma as he kneeled next to his injured boyfriend.

"Kyo, speak to me~!" Yuki cried. Kyo groaned and slowly lifted a hand, grabbing Yuki's wrist.

"Run...call...Kira..." Kyo coughed. A scream of pain came from Kyo's mouth as Akito stepped on his wounded stomach.

"No need to finally invite that crow into anything. Like she's actually good for anything, anyway." Akito scowled. "Come along Yuki. I think its time I remind you what your place is."

"NO!" Yuki yelled and took off, eyes clenched in terror at the thought of that lonely, dark room. Threatening rain clouds thundered, but no rain had fallen yet.

"Someone! HELP!" He yelled, running from the house.

"YUKI!" Someone grabbed his shoulder. Yuki, not opening his eyes, smacked the person away and fell backwards, scooting back until his back hit a wall.

"Stay away!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, goddamnit! It's me!" The person grabbed his hands and put them against their face. Yuki opened his eyes, his sight filled with concerned blue, a strangely-shaped mole just below the right eye.

"Ki...Kira...?" Yuki mumbled, stunned.

"Yuki, what happened? It's dangerous for you to be out late. Your too pretty." Kira joked, standing up, pulling Yuki with her. He stumbled and fell against her, crying.

"Akito...! He came...he hurt Kyo! Come quick, Kira! Please!" Yuki cried, pulling on her shirtsleeves.

"Why were you waiting to tell me!" Kira yelled, running with him back to Shigure's.

_All together walk alone against all we've ever known, All we ever really wanted was a place to call our own_

_But you take what we are, the innocence of our hearts_

_Make us kneel at the altar as you tear us apart!_

_So we march to the drums of the damned as we come, watch it burn in the sun_

_We are numb!_

"Kyo, please...! Open your eyes, speak to me!" Yuki kneeled next to his boyfriend's hospital bed, crying.

Akito was gone by the time they arrived, so as Yuki called Hatori, Kira checked the surrounding property, looking for the now-missing Sohma Head, muttering threats all the while.

She did her best to stop the bleeding, tear apart her jacket easily to wrap around his wound, yelling at Yuki to tell Hatori to meet them at the hospital, and to call an ambulance.

"Yuki, your going to get sick if you don't get some rest soon." Hatori came in and put a calming hand on the shaking rat's shoulder.

"But what if he wakes up while I'm not here? I'm not leaving!" Yuki told him fiercely.

"Either go home on your hand or I'm calling Kira and Shigure to drag you home."

"No!" Yuki yelled.

"Yu...ki..."

Both Yuki's and Hatori's head snapped to the slowly regaining conscious figure.

"Kyo! Your awake!" Yuki hugged his boyfriend, tears of happiness coursing down his face.

"Who could from all the racket you were making?" Kyo asked jokingly.

Hatori moved to check Kyo's heartbeat and pulse, nodding at both going strong.

"Yuki, what happened? Last thing I saw...you were running from the room...did you find Kira? Did she scare off Akito...?"

Yuki froze for a second, shaking slightly. Finally he nodded.

"Yes...more like she found me. We came back to Shigure's, Akito was missing-still missing. Kira is leading the search for him."

"Hope the bastard stays gone." Kyo growled, hugging his beloved rat to his chest.

"Well, he basically is, now."

The three males turned to the doorway, where a dirt-covered Kira stood, a scratch across her cheek. Hatori ran over to her to check her out. Several pokes revealed she had also bruised a rib.

"Where's Akito?" Hatori demanded. Kira's head hung.

"Dead. Apparently the rain made it hard for him to see, and the ground was weak. He fell off a cliff, hurt his head. The shock must've killed him, since we just found his body an hour ago."

Everyone was silent as she told them the news. But Kira started laughing.

"The crow lived longer than God did...Hahaha..."

Hatori escorted the slightly deranged girl from the room.

_We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all fell apart_

_We are strong, but we don't belong, born in this world as it all fell apart_

_We will fight, or we will fall_

_Til the angels save us all_

_We will fight, or we will fall_

_Til the angels save us all_

"We will fight, or we will fall. Til the angels save us all..." Kira started off as the Zodiac gathered for Akito's cremation.

"Kira?" Hatori looked down at his little sister, somewhat disturbed.

"We will fight, or we will fall. Til the angels save us all..." Yuki continued under his breath, rather surprised at how well it fit at the moment. Kyo looked over at his boyfriend. Kira grinned over at Yuki, reaching to take the hand Kyo wasn't occupying.

_We are young, but we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, but we don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart._

_We are young, but we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart._

_We are strong, but we don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart~~_

_..::_**OWARI**_::.._

Yes, I killed Akito.

Yes, my self-insert is a frigging Mary-Sue. Bite me.

Yes, I'm aware the story barely fits the song.

Yes, I'm an idiot and deserve to be shot.

And yes, Sasuke died from malnutrition, which is probable I'm not allowed to have any hamsters. Or birds. Or fish. Especially fish. I'm a fish killer like Spencer from iCarly. *gets shot by Naruto and iCarly fans*

I deserve every flame I get from this craptastic addition to the Fruits Basket fanbase. *gets shot by Fruits Basket fans, including my own mama*

One again, I did this in a matter of one hour. Because I get an idea for a one-shot, and capture it in my PokeBall. *gets shot by Pokemon fans*

Goddammit quit shooting me! At least wait til I'm done!

*gets shot by Kyo and Yuki*


End file.
